Schnee Ties
by DySyncZ
Summary: The Schnee Electronics Company is an absolute juggernaut, but few know of how they treat their workers. An entire town practically enslaved, but they begin to meet resistance in the form of a group called the White Fang, who team up with hacker Roman Torchwick to cause them hell. Schnee Ties!AU.
1. Uncaged

Schnee Ties Ch. 1: Uncaged

**Another multi-chapter fic that I wanted to write so much I jumped it in. Very proud of my Schnee Ties!AU, let's get started.**

It had only been a few months since his takeover, but the young CEO was already eager to change his new company for the better.

The man in charge of it was in his mid-20's, clean shaven and fairly bulky. His suit was painted a very light blue, bordering on white. His eyes showed a much more brilliant shade of the same color, looking very strong set. His hair gelled down and combed to the side. Everything from his dress shoes to his hair screamed business, but nobody really knew how much of a businessman he truly was until he started talking.

Running the Schnee Electronics had been his dream since he had born into the Schnee's. It was always passed through the family, no matter how qualified someone else may be. But Eiszapfen Schnee didn't want to simply be another boy to rise to power and _maintain. _He saw maintaining as the enemy. He wanted to take charge and make a difference. A few months later, his ideas were making the company millions more then any Schnee _ever _had.

Now Eiszapfen needed to expand. It was an early challenge for the CEO, as picking a spot for the new factories was going to be tricky. Now he had to worry about far too many things that would surround most of these things, especially work force. To make any new factory would require making sure that it would be in a good enough spot to ensure that people would work there, but that didn't mean that it would be the most efficient way possible.

His eyes settled over a single spot on his Scroll (a new piece of technology dreamed up by the CEO). Several factories could be built in a concentrated area, an area easy to get supplies into. The only problem would be the conditions.

In the spot he wanted, it would've been impossible to build all of the factories with ideal conditions, even making just one would've been difficult. Just as he was going to look away, his eyes settled on another point not too far from it. It was a small city named Dente, but he was familiar with the name. It constantly made headlines for how impoverished it was, how bad things were and how any business was local since the bigger companies saw no way to properly make money off of this.

A small smile formed across his pale lips as an idea came to him. He phoned in his board, telling all of them to come as soon as they could.

Within a few hours, every member of the board was assembled in front of him. The board had yet to expand, but very slowly (through promotions and firings) Eiszapfen had replaced the board with people he liked and wanted.

"Eis, this had better be important," one woman said. "You expressed urgency and I hate having my time wasted."

"As do I, Feuerstelle," he replied, his tone very rich and pleasant. It was evident that he was born to negotiate with his voice. "Efficiency should always be a top priority, which is why we're expanding." He heard a slight murmur of agreement amongst the board, urging a slight smirk.

"As you know, finding a place within our set range restrictions is difficult. After all, we do have so many things to be concerned about when dealing with these factories."

More murmurs.

"Which is why I decided that the best place would be here." Eiszapfen set his scroll in the middle of the small meeting table, displaying the holographic map of the area he had picked. "We can setup _all _of our factories with room to spare. In fact, future expansions will be able to stay within this area for a long time to come."

"The conditions here are completely out of what we consider our standard working conditions," someone else said.

"Yes, I realized that," Eiszapfen said, letting out a heavy breath. "Which is why I noted a second spot on the map nearby." He reached forward, moving the map until it was over Dente. "Dente, the city infamous for just being horrible. Nobody who lives there lives there by choice. The local businesses are just terrible, but hey they survive."

"You can't tear down a city," somebody else threw in.

"That would be counter-productive, wouldn't it?" Eiszapfen shot back. "More money into tearing it down and more time. No, what we're going to do is get us a work force from this place." Everyone stopped, looking at Eiszapfen like he was crazy.

"Eis, not enough people from this town will want to work in a factory, even if we do give them more money than their companies," another board member said. "You're age and ambition may be clouding your judgement here."

"Tsk, tsk, don't you trust your new boss at all?" Eis said, letting his grin show even more. "No, if we give them a choice we won't get many people. But what if I personally decided to buy out every single local business in here, ensuring that the only way to live is through Schnee Electronics."

If a pin had dropped, the echo would've been deafening.

Nobody could believe what had just come from their CEO's mouth. It seemed mad, but at the same time it seemed brilliant. It seemed almost too perfect.

"We would have to divert a few resources into building a few new things for this town," Eis admitted. "But doing so would ensure a renewable source of workers."

"What happens if they leave?" Another board member asked. Eis snorted, sitting back down in his chair.

"Well it's simple, we ensure they can't. I'm not saying we treat these people well, we just have to treat them well enough to keep up our work force. They won't have the lien to leave." Everyone looked amongst each other, mumbling quietly about the plan. "Any questions?" Silence met Eiszapfen for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he heard someone rise to their feet.

"When do we start?" Feuerstelle asked. Now Eis entire face was consumed by the wicked smile he wore so proudly.

"Right now, my dear Feuerstelle." He rose to his feet as well.

"Let us begin our road to a new, brighter, _richer _future."

It only took a month to get Eiszapfen's plan fully in action. All of the local businesses folded at the sight of such large amounts of lien and the chance to leave Dente. After every business became owned by the Schnee's, Eiszapfen told the city of their opportunity. The Schnee's would take care of them, feed them, make sure their homes would be okay, everything. But in exchange for their temporary services, they would have to work in the Schnee factories that were going to be built in a few months. Of course, the Schnee's would continue to take care of them. Seeing no other option, everyone of the legal working age agreed to it.

After the factories were done being built, it took very little time for the people of Dente to realize their mistake. Even without anything to ever compare this experience to, they could tell that the factory conditions were horrid, not to mention the little to no improvement that was seen within the city itself. All of the former local business owners were long gone, leaving everyone without a choice but to comply with the Schnee's wishes.

Within the next month, someone died in the factory conditions. The Schnee's promised that they were "seeking to improve the factory conditions for all," but nothing changed. After two months, they didn't even bother lying anymore. Whenever a person died, the Schnee's cremated the bodies and that was the end of it. Of course the people of Dente saw through the plan, keep most of them alive and keep them trapped within Dente. Running away would've been suicide, they barely had the supplies to live within the relative safety of the village.

After two years, the operation was going in full force for the Schnee's. Those who had passed the point of being effective workers were left to aid the Schnee workers in other places (food, clothing, etc.). Those too young to legally work were actually left alone, it seemed as though the Schnee's were willing to respect one part of the law.

After three years, the Schnee Orphanage was built. So many children's parents were dying, Eiszapfen decided that it would be best to setup an orphanage to keep those children alive and able to work in a few years. It became apparent that the orphanage was more like a homeless shelter, with children staying in it past the age of 18 (unable to find another place to live). But the practices that occurred within the orphanage were less than humane.

After 14 years, the city of Dente would've been unrecognizable to anyone who lived there prior. Schnee Electronics had completely taken over and anyone would tell you that it wasn't for the better.

But Eiszapfen didn't care about the struggles of the people of Dente. His 14 years had gone over marvelously. The money Schnee Electronics had been making had skyrocketed, he married Feuerstelle very shortly after the Dente plan was initiated and had a child with her a year later. Tragically, Feuerstelle passed away shortly after giving birth to the girl, but she had decided on a name for her just before her time ended. Eiszapfen honored his wife's request and named his daughter Weiss Schnee.

Eiszapfen never once stepped foot in Dente. He knew he didn't have to, nor did he have to dedicate any men for making sure that people were within the actual city. If people wanted to leave and die in the wilderness, be his guest. But what he didn't realize was that leaving them unsupervised would open up opportunities that he never would've anticipated coming true.

_Dente: 19 Years After the Schnee Operation Began_

The crinkling of paper turning was deafening in the small room.

When told to wait there, the girl had been willing to comply but she wouldn't be left without a book. She was _never _left without a book.

She wore a pair of black cargo pants with pockets on her thighs, calfs, and the backs of her thighs. When you reached her feet, a pair of thick, black boots to cover up her feet. She was wearing a silver-white belt (that looked more like a leather sash). Her top was a black, cotton short sleeved shirt that had a white zipper going up the front and two pouches on either one of her shoulders. There were two black ribbons tied around her wrists, something to show a little bit of uniqueness to her. Her hair was long and black, dropping all the way down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of amber, but the expression in them was cold and calculating, the same eyes that anyone in Dente now wore.

She had been living in the orphanage since she was 12 (six years ago) and she hated every second of it. She had no other choice but to live there, at this point. Like all other people who had passed the age of an adult, she hadn't made enough money to leave the orphanage.

She had been waiting for someone to arrive for a good amount of time. Time wasn't overly precious on her days off, all she would normally do was read and speak with her roommates. For how terrible the conditions of Dente were, the Schnee's had brought a very good selection of books for her to check out from the library. Of course, she was the only one who had taken advantage of this. Nobody else seemed to have the energy for books, not to mention that most of the newer generation couldn't read. Literacy was one of the best things her parents had left her.

"Blake," a gruff voice said. Her head shot up from the book to spot a man standing in front of her. He was older then Blake was and much taller. He wore a long pair of long, black cotton pants that only held pockets on the two thighs. He wore a single black, long sleeved cargo shirt that held two pouches on both the shoulders and two more on his chest. His hair was long and spiked black hair and his eyes were a deep shade of brown.

"Adam," Blake replied, setting her book down before rising. "Why did you call me here?"

"I have an opportunity," he replied, his voice remaining level.

"I'm not leaving." Blake took a step back, preparing to just leave. Adam (like many others) talked about leaving. Of course, no one would do it, but Blake knew Adam. He could try and leave and get himself killed.

"Good, because that would defeat the purpose." Blake stopped, tilting her head curiously at Adam.

"Spill."

"Look at what Dente has truly become. It's a slave operation, the only difference is in the technicality that we can leave if we want to die." He began pacing slowly, one foot moving in front of the other. "The Schnee's treat us like a pack of animals, feeding us so that we can work and when we die we're just gone. They don't care."

"Preaching to the choir again," Blake mumbled, already growing tired of what Adam was saying. The two of them had met through shared shifts at the factory, Adam being the veteran presence who taught Blake how to survive the factory. He often spoke about how much he hated the way they were being treated, sometimes going on long rants to Blake about them. Unfortunately, she knew everything that he was saying and had heard it all before from him. He had gotten better, but whenever he started Blake typically left.

"Does the choir know that there's going to be something done?" Blake crossed her arms and lifted up her head.

"You have my attention." Adam smiled, stopping his pacing.

"Myself along with many others have started to form a group to take on the Schnee's. We won't be directly fighting them, per say, but we will be harassing them thoroughly. Trying to tamper with shipments, the factories, maybe even branching out and attacking places that are a little further away from Dente. We need people we can trust, people who can do this." Blake stood there, pondering the thought.

"What happens when they see it's us?" Blake asked, worried about that piece of it. If the Schnee's knew, they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone and everyone involved with associated with this group. It would serve as a reminder and as a way to ensure that nothing would ever stir up in the future.

"They won't," Adam replied. "At least, they won't be able to identify us. The first thing we did was contact all of the people who work in the tailor shops, they all agreed to make us suits and find masks for us. With the amount of people we have, we're getting a new suit everyday. All of the people who are currently signed onto this already have a suit." Blake stayed silent, very carefully thinking this through.

"Blake," Adam said as he stopped to put a hand on her shoulder. "You and I both know that if this continues, we're going to die like everyone else. Maybe we'll get lucky and be unable to work in the factory, but it wouldn't mean much of anything. Do you want your future to be... Whatever this is? Or do you want to make a difference?" Blake stood there, thinking over his question carefully. She took a look down at her wrists, seeing the two ribbons that her parents had left her with. They were their final gifts at a time when Blake felt like she had so much else that she needed from them. The factory had taken their lives and now Blake was being forced to work within it.

"When do we start?" Blake asked, her gaze remaining straight down. Adam's smile returned.

"Soon," Adam promised. "Very soon." He put an arm around Blake, leading her out of the building.

"Welcome to the White Fang."

Adam's promise of a soon start was not left empty. Within the week, they ran an operation to tamper with a piece of the factory. Blake had been one of the people on this much smaller job and she executed her role flawlessly. Stealth was simply something that came naturally to her, making her more ideal for any and all missions.

After a month, the White Fang escalated into actually stealing supplies. They kept their targets in Dente because they didn't know how they would do much of anything else. They hoped that to the Schnee's, it would just look like they were going for easy pickings.

In two months, the White Fang managed to break into a part of the factory that was in charge of handling most of the metallic portions of the devices. Adam saw this as a chance and got all White Fang members who worked in this portion of the factory to start making weapons. They were rough at first, but practice makes perfect and soon, everyone in the White Fang was armed with a simple sword.

After that, Adam put the White Fang on inactivity to practice with their weapons. The complete inactive period lasted about six months before there were enough people capable of using their newly made swords to operate with them.

It only took a short period of time to realize that when Adam had swords made, he intended on using them to kill. Most of his operations became bloodier, but Blake still tried to maintain her element of stealth. When she killed, she spent mourning over the lives lost, but avoiding it made things run smoother.

After a year, the White Fang secured a map of the Schnee operation and began to move away from Dente. They targeted any nearby factories, trying to make the trips as timely as possible. The only problem was that the closest factory was at least a days travel away by foot, meaning that anyone who partook in this had to have at least two days off and work in the afternoon on the third day to even feasibly pull off the operation.

That limited them considerably, it often kept their operations close to Dente. But after a total of two years since the White Fang had been formed, the White Fang had accomplished so many things, including worrying Eiszapfen Schnee.

Now, Blake was still in the same place as before (the orphanage), but she felt so much more accomplished. The White Fang had been slowly working down the Schnee operation, giving them an actual _punishment _for their crimes. While it was almost always fixed immediately, it was something.

On this day, Blake and a small team (lead by her) would be stealing and destroying several prototypes that had just arrived at Dente during the night. For now, she was in her room, reading a book.

The door opened up and she heard two people walk through the door, deep in conversation.

"I'm just saying, you could improve the amount of devices you worked on if you just repositioned yourself."

"And if I did that, I'd still be there for just as long."

"Oh I know that, but hey bonus points from the Schnee's never hurt anyone's time off."

Blake didn't even have to look up to know that her roommates, Sun and Velvet, were arguing over how Velvet worked. She was the youngest of the three and had recently started up at the factory, meaning that she was only just starting at the factory. Blake looked up at them briefly, only taking slight note of how they looked.

Velvet was dressed in a long, black cotton pants and a pair of black sneakers. Her top was also a long, black cotton shirt. Her hair fell down about as long as Blake's and her eyes were very large, warm and brown.

Sun was dressed in a pair of long, blue jeans (one of the only ones to have received a pair of jeans). They were torn at the knees from whenever he had to get down to work. His top was a black button up shirt that was missing all of the buttons. It just left his chest exposed (though when he was working, he wore a black undershirt for protection). He had messy, yellow hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"I really don't care," Velvet said, folding her arms. "They already give me good time off. Well... Good enough."

"Eh, suit yourself," Sun said, shrugging slightly. "Hey Blake." Blake nodded, returning to reading her book without missing a beat.

Velvet and Sun returned to their own conversation while Blake carried on reading her book. This was fairly typical of how Blake's time was spent in the orphanage. She preferred to keep to herself, mostly speaking only when she had official White Fang business to discuss with any of them. Otherwise, she enjoyed her quiet time to read a book or work on her swordplay.

After a few moments, Blake put down her book.

"Sun, you're on for tonight," Blake said, her voice in it's colder business tone.

"Am I?" He asked, slightly caught off guard. Sun was a lower member in the White Fang, slowly working his way up. Velvet wasn't personally involved with anything, though she did know about them.

"Yes, last minute shift change puts you on board." Blake marked her page before setting down her book. "I'd recommend getting your things ready now, if you want to stay on your leader's good side." Blake grabbed hold of her bed, dragging it away from the wall. It revealed a hole that was just a little bit smaller then her bed, something that most people were at the orphanage in the White Fang had. She reached inside of it and pulled out a bundle of cloth and a bag with a gray suit in it.

She moved her bed back into place as Sun moved his bed as well. She started to walk out of the orphanage, her mind set firmly on her final destination.

_White Fang Base_

The White Fang's base wasn't much. Some buildings the Schnee's had left alone, deciding that they weren't needed for their plans. The White Fang had taken full advantage of this, immediately using them as their hideouts and centers of operation. This one was Blake's personal favorite, it had plenty of spaces where you could be alone.

Blake was the first to arrive, so she found herself a small room that was used for changing. Stripping down everything (including her bows), Blake started to put on the suit. It was a standard suit for the White Fang, all black from the top to bottom. It only took her a brief period of time to get the suit on, worrying about buttoning up and covering her black undershirt later. She sat out in the middle of the center room, undoing the bundle of cloth for the rest of her outfit.

The first thing to be revealed was her sword. It was very standard, medium sized and very sharp. She took extraordinarily good care of her weapon. The next thing were a pair of black gloves, ones that Blake put on very quickly. It ensured that no skin was visible on her body from the chest down. The final thing that she grabbed was a gray mask, one that had been made from old electronics materials. It was shaped very plainly, the mouth the only part of your face that wasn't covered by the mask was the mouth.

She put it on, blinking slightly to adjust her eyes to the mask again. After that was on, Blake leaned back in her seat. It would be a while before the seven people would arrive. So she closed her eyes for a brief nap, trusting Sun to wake her when everyone arrived.

_Later_

Blake's dreamless sleep was interrupted by a slight shaking.

"Wakey wakey, Blakey Blakey," Sun's voice called softly. Blake's eyes did open and the first thing that she did was hit Sun. He flinched slightly, not expecting such a quick reaction from her.

"Thanks for waking me up," she said, keeping her voice low. Sun nodded, stepping away from Blake, who was clearly in leading mode. She stood with a lot more composure, her breaths were easier and just her presence felt more commanding. She looked out at the seven people there for the mission, noting that all of them were dressed in their suits.

"Welcome to the mission," she said, adding a growl to her voice to remind all of them to no longer speak in their normal voice. "Our job is simple. There is a small amount of prototypes in the second factory. We go in, we break them, we leave. If we can avoid killing, do it." There were a few grumbles of disapproval from two of them men, earning a glare from Blake.

"I have no love for the Schnee's, but we're here to execute things cleanly and efficiently, or perhaps you think that this is a different mission? I hear word that _any _of you attack unprovoked, Schnee blood won't be the only thing being cleaned up tonight. Got it?" Silence greeted her back, which won a nod from Blake.

"Good. Now, let's get going." Blake picked up her sword and it's makeshift sheath, watching as the other seven did the same thing.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

**End: That was chapter 1. I have a lot of plans for this story, it may take priority for me in the near future. Questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. Employer

Schnee Ties Ch. 2: Employer

**Thank you for an early 10 followers and 10 favorites, I promise more will come.**

The loud sound of typing was the only thing audible in the temporary hideout.

The actual location was only one room. It had a mattress, a mini-fride and a desk with a computer on it. The most important thing in this small establishment, however, was the man behind seated at the computer.

His face was only outlined by the glow of the computer screen and the glow of a cigar placed squarely in his mouth. You could make out his green eyes and orange hair very easily, you barely needed the glow for those. But the glow also aided in illuminating his dark gray dress coat over a dark red dress shirt. He also wore a pair of dark gray pants that matched his coat. His hands were shielded by a pair of darker gray gloves.

He typed out one last command on his computer before rising from his computer, chuckling slightly to himself. The final command he had typed out would aid in a search going on with the police, who were busy searching for the "Jack-o-Lantern Hacker." He decided to... Assist in giving the police a lead to follow. Of course, that lead wouldn't bring the police to anywhere but a dead end. The true Jack-o-Lantern Hacker was still sitting in the room, free of any fear.

His real name was Roman Torchwick and he was not an easy man to find. He loved the theatrics and money that could come from hacking, but of course he wanted to live in relative comfort. Right now was an exception, this was the last temporary stop until he settled in a little town called Linea. It was a fairly ideal starting point for some robberies he wanted to preform.

Closing his computer, Roman rose to meet the driver he had hired to take him to Linea. The driver was an old ally of his that had lasted throughout the years. The price was still good for him, since he supplied constant business, and the driver was never found out. It was the perfect deal.

He walked out into the car, sitting down in the front seat and opening up his laptop the moment he did.

Near Linea was a very large chance for a score, or at least near enough to ensure that all of his technology (things that had been sent ahead to his new home) was well within functioning range. He could take millions, maybe even billions, becoming wealthy enough to live comfortably for the rest of his life while only hacking to pass the time.

Of course, the main issue with all his operations were always going to be manpower. Roman was a hacker, he preferred to keep his hands clean. The physical force part of things typically came from outside sources. They often took a lot of the share, leaving Roman with less than he would've liked. No it was down to the final researching for his next string of attacks.

He logged onto the secure website that most criminals knew about. It took a lot to get on there the first time, but once you were on you were on.

The first thing he saw was reports of an attack on his next target, angering him slightly. They weren't targeted, no profit would be made, nothing good would really come from it. All that was going to be accomplished was mindless destruction and the loss of a healthy profit.

He let out a heavy breath before taking a second glade at the name on the article.

This group... It wasn't the first thing that he had seen from them. Heightened cases of vandalism, property damage, murder, crimes of violent nature with no real clean pattern. He made a note of the group before closing his computer, recognizing that he needed his full setup to further his work.

_Linea_

It had only taken Roman and his driver a few hours to get to Linea, a faster drive then had originally been anticipated.

He pulled out front of a house, Roman immediately piling out of the car and letting his driver get on his way. He had been paid in advance, ensuring a quick drop off. With his laptop under his arm, Roman entered his new house.

This building was significantly larger then the last place Roman had been camped out in. It had six rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, main room, TV room, kitchen and computer room. The first thing Roman did was move to the computer room to make sure that all of his computers were fine.

He entered the room, taking a moment to look around him. The walls were painted a very generic gray, but his eyes went to the five computer monitors that were hanging around on the far wall in the room. He took a seat at the desk, turning all of them on one at a time.

He watched in slow satisfaction as every one of his monitors turned on, recognizing him and logging in. He set his laptop in-between all of them so that he could put any notes on there.

He went onto the first computer and opened up a webpage. He typed in the name of the organization, following every piece of news surrounding them that had come within the past few months. Like his initial thoughts, they did mostly violent crimes. Unlike what he may have thought, they were always extraordinarily well coordinated and carefully executed. Not a single body had ever turned up in their operation lifetime, a stat he found impressive.

But what caught his eye the most was the fact that the target never changed. Plus the few images that were had showed swords of poor craftsmanship and suits of low quality as well (something that irked him a little more then he would've cared to admit). It interested him, enough to pull out the number of a _very _old friend who's sole job seemed to be finding out information he wasn't supposed to.

He put in his earpiece while dialing in the number, waiting the few rings it took to get the response.

"Hello again Phantom," Roman said into the earpiece. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the White Fang?"

_Road to Dente: A Few Hours Later_

Roman looked out the window, his cocky grin worn plainly. After asking for the Phantom to find the White Fang, Roman was quickly reminded of how good Phantom really was.

Within a few minutes, he had learned where the White Fang's attack centralized around, Dente. While Dente is a logical place to hit the Schnee's if you want to hit them hard, it was still strangely concentrated. So much so, that Phantom looked into it even more.

After taking multiple files from the Schnee's with ease, they revealed that all of the attacks circled perfectly with the schedules of the workers. Even closer examination lead the Phantom to almost 100% positively believe that the White Fang was nothing more then the residents of Dente, people who were clearly being repressed by the Schnee's (but the organization was too big to bring down).

Roman immediately saw the benefits of seeking out the aid of this group. Most likely they were acting out of a sense of vengeance, injustice, the desire for equality and to not be treated as though they were walking pieces of garbage. He didn't give a damn about their nobility, though, all he cared about was the fact that the promise of revenge would mean a lower pay. Not to mention that a lower pay would also come from the fact that nobody in Dente would even know what a decent pay is. The profit he would see from this was going to be staggering.

The driver knew to take him off road once they reached a certain point and let him out of the vehicle. There, Roman would try and find someone with the White Fang (which, based off the numbers, wouldn't be too hard). He smiled with anticipation, imagining the money that he was about to make. Not only would the target be worth more than ever, but he would have to pay less then ever.

The car came to a halt and the driver nodded at him. Roman looked out the window to see woodlands, lots of trees.

"The edge is deceptively close," the driver said. "I've done some runs out here before. The trees are thick, the Schnee's only clear out what they need. Once you walk through them, Dente should be right there."

"Factories?" Roman asked.

"Far away. No worries, Torchwick, I have you covered." Roman nodded appreciatively and grabbed what supplies he had brought to hand out to the White Fang. He stepped out of the car, taking another look at the driver.

"Stay here until I get back," Roman ordered. He knew it was a dumb reminder, one that didn't need to be made. But safety never hurt anyone.

Roman walked through a few more trees before already seeing the edge of the clearing. He let out a small breath, inspecting the trees once more. He could see Dente straight through them, watching as people walked around the town. Absolutely everyone he saw was dressed in black, the same color associated with the White Fang. He smiled and counted to three before walking out into the clearing.

Everyone seemed to have missed him, something he was slightly aggravated about. But shortly, two people began to walk by him. One of them had long black hair while the other had spiked black hair.

"Ahem," Roman said. Both of them turned to face him, inspecting him. He could tell they were judging him, determining what it was that he was there for. "Both of you look as though you could assist me."

"Cut the bullshit, what does Eiszapfen want?" The man asked immediately, his voice incredibly gruff. Roman laughed, shaking his head slowly at them.

"Oh, you think I work for the Schnee's, how adorable." The man took a step towards him but a quick grab by the girl stopped him cold. "No, I have no love or allegiance to the Schnee's. I do, however, have a very fond place in my heart for anyone willing to fight against the Schnee's. So, if you two wouldn't mind, could you point me in the direction of whoever leads the White Fang?" Both of them exchanged a look, one that Roman couldn't get a full view of. But he could feel the concern radiating off of their bodies.

"We have no idea why you'd bother asking us," the woman said, uttering her first words. Unlike her companion, she had a very smooth voice that felt as though it cut cleanly through the air. "The White Fang are crimin-."

"Okay let's cut the bullshit on your end now, because I have money and a chance at more coordinated and intelligent revenge?" Roman asked, immediately running out of patience. Both of the people in front of him looked at each other again, exchanging looks with their eyes.

"You have my interest," the man said.

"Do you lead the White Fang?" The man nodded. "Good." Roman handed over a bag, something that the man took hesitantly. "I want to steel from the Schnee's. No, not break everything and leave. I want to rob from them for my own profit. Inside there, you'll find a way for me to contact you. We'll talk on there about when I have a place I want to rob in mind. How does that sound?" The man stared at the bag, his eyes wide with partial eagerness.

"We'll do it," he finally said.

"Wonderful!" Roman said, clapping his hands together. "Whenever I have my first target picked out, I'll call you. We'll talk about payment there." Roman turned to walk away, not wanting to get caught up in any of the "noble" side of their cause. His experience lead him to believe that sticking around for too much longer might lead to that.

"Wait!" The woman called out. Roman growled and turned around.

"What is it?" Roman asked, his willingness to humor these workers non-existent.

"This is Adam," she said. "And I'm Blake. If you want to work with the White Fang, you'll probably need to remember those names."

"I don't have any interest in getting to know you on a pers-."

"Because the fastest way to find us will be to ask for us by name should the need ever arise." Roman paused, considering what the woman had just said. "I can't imagine us needing it, but what's your name? Safety never hurt anyone." Roman considered saying nothing to her, but changed his mind at the last second.

"Roman," he said. "And your right, you won't need to know that." Roman walked back into the trees, not willing to entertain them any longer.

Blake and Adam watched Roman go, wondering where he'd go after walking into the trees.

"How sure are you that this is a good idea?" Adam asked suddenly.

"He reeks of greed," Blake admitted. "Plus he reeks of a man who can get what he wants. I have a feeling that this could be very beneficial for us." She looked down at the bows on her wrists, clenching her hands into fists.

_They just might answer for your deaths, _Blake thought. _Yours along with all of the others. Who cares if this man lines his pockets off of it? We're still getting what we want._

"I have concerns about why he's doing this," Adam said aloud. "He's doing it for greed. We are no-."

"No, we're just an organization that occasionally murderers people to get what we want," Blake snapped back. "Think what you will Adam, we ditched the noble crap at the door. Do you want better information and better targeting or not?" He stayed quiet, earning a satisfied smirk out of Blake. "Good. Then let's get the word out to as many people as we can."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because I think it's important that people know about our new business venture."

**End: Shorter then ch. 1, ch. 3 will be longer but eh setup. Questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback are always appreciated.**


	3. Employee

Schnee Ties Ch. 3: Employee

**Back at it! School's out and now I have more time to get back to writing again. I really wanted to resume writing Schnee Ties because I am so hyped for the future of this and I just need to get back on point. So without further ado, let's resume!**

Setting meeting times was something vital to what Roman did. You couldn't do what he did and not have a set schedule for everything. Doing that ran the risk of a mission falling short of what its purposes were, it ran the risk of losing out on payment. The only unfortunate part to this was that Roman didn't really have too much patience on his hands.

Here he sat, only a short period of time away from the meeting, bored out of his mind and spinning in a chair. He had already set up an idea first heist along with gathering all of the research needed for it, leaving him with nothing to do.

_Ugh, _he thought. _Why do these things take so much time? _He checked the clock again, feeling mass amount of temptation to call ahead of time. But a meeting time was a meeting time, he intended to honor it.

_I certainly hope that they are at least remotely well organized enough to do this job._

* * *

In Dente itself, Blake and Adam were at the White Fang base. Every other White Fang leader was working a shift in the factory, leaving them as the only two who could communicate with Roman. He had left several things in the bag, one of those things was a note with instructions on what to do with what he had provided. Included in that note was a meeting time and a password for a Scroll.

"You still sure about this guy?" Adam asked. Blake nodded. "Why?"

"Like I told you," she began. "Greed carries some hearts far. It's a chance for us to do more damage plus a chance at getting our own money. We have schedules he has opportunities."

"I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but I also dislike killing and fighting and being on death's door every single day but here I am." Adam went silent. "Despite what you think, we don't have a choice here as to what's good and what's bad because that just doesn't exist. So we're going to get this over with and do damage to the Schnee's."

The Scroll began to buzz, the ID of "Employer" being the only thing visible on the screen. Adam clicked on the answer button and leaned in.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ah, good you did answer," Roman replied. "Given enough time to think and you'll make any man paranoid. I recognize your voice enough, the one from earlier…. Adam, there were go. I trust you got everyone?"

"Uh," Adam said, confused at how Roman just spewed out words. "Only myself and Blake are here, everyone else is working at the factories."

"Hm, holding onto your cover is more important then this. Okay, well, I'm sure that you two have already dug through this bag. Surprise! Most of it's Schnee tech and that's not just to make you feel at home. I can keep these completely off the radar, you can use anything in there to contact me and only me. If you try and use another number, I can't promise anything."

"Who would we call?" Adam asked.

"Oh I have no idea. Try and repurpose them to get outside help? Somebody within the town? Doesn't matter, you can't do it and guarantee safety."

"I understand."

"Good. If you didn't then it would've been your heads anyways." Roman cleared his throat on the other end. "On this scroll, you will receive all of the information about the heists in an electronic copy. I will message you with dates for new meetings 24 hours in advance, I sincerely hope that you can always make sure that someone gets that message."

"That won't be an issue," Adam reassured him. Blake had spent the conversation so far just nodding and listening intently to what he was saying. He was a man who knew what he was doing and despite herself, she felt slightly glad. He had a much better plan then Adam ever would.

"Good," Roman continued. "Your first mission will be tonight. I decided to start off small and work my way up, I have to figure out what your capabilities are along with what my capabilities are with you."

"Okay," Adam said, acknowledging him solely to let him know that everything was good on their end.

"You'll only need about 10 people for this, four of them are going to just be to carry the boxes. Get four crates and bring them to the southeast side of the forest, the part where we met yesterday and leave them there. I'll have people ready to pick them up. Don't disappoint." The line went dead and Adam put the Scroll down.

"He seems pleasant," he grumbled.

"That's what most people say about you," Blake said. She got to her feet and looked at the front of the scroll where the time was marked. "We need to get eight more people. Do you have anyone on hand who can do it?" Adam nodded.

"I'll go round them up. We'll meet back here in two hours, keep your eye on the clock." Blake shrugged and got to her feet.

"Since when am I late?"

"Fair." Blake didn't say anything else, she just left and made a beeline for the orphanage.

* * *

Blake opened up the door to her room and saw that her two roommates were already in attendance.

"Sup Blake," Sun greeted.

"Sun, Velvet," Blake said. She walked towards her bed and jumped into it. She leaned back and settled in, thinking about reaching for the book she currently had.

"So where what were you and Adam doing?" Sun asked. "Anything super top secret and devious?"

"The White Fang's employed," Blake said offhandedly as she decided to reach for her book. Sun immediately did a double take and lost his ability to speak for a few moments.

"Employed?" He asked. "By who?"

"Some hacker guy," Blake said. "Said his name's Roman. He promised us better information and better targeting along with payment as long as we stole instead of smashing." Sun nodded, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Uh-huh. So… This is the plan that you told Adam to go with?" Blake smiled. Sun realized that Adam never would've accepted the help if it wasn't for Blake to encourage him.

"That's right," Blake said. "Starting off small with four crates tonight. But hey, a second income never hurt anyone."

"Wish I didn't have a shift tonight," Sun grumbled. "Yo, Velv, it isn't too late if you want to join up with the White Fang. Apparently now there's money involved."

"Pass," Velvet said. She looked over at Blake lying on the bed and furrowed her brow. "I can't believe you're gonna trust him…"

"Eh, he's not hard to figure out," Blake said, shrugging it off. "Heart that desires gold, wants to be rich and is willing to look around for labor forces. I don't have any misconceptions about him, but he's as much of an opportunity for us as we are for him. I'll take whatever I can get."

"I'll trust you on this Blake," Sun said instantly. "You have good and smart judgment. But… I don't think I overly like this idea."

"More or less then Adam continuing on with his blood streak?" Sun went right back into silence. "I never hold an illusion of what we do, Sun. Illusions about nobility waste time."

"But we're doing the right thing," Sun said. "C'mon Blake, don't get like this."

"Oh yes, I'm sure absolutely everyone we've ever killed has 100% believed in what the Schnee's are doing and know about it. I understand that we don't have a choice, we're doing what we must and I don't spend any time mourning but I also don't spend any time living in a fantasy. We kill, probably not always for the better." Blake went back to reading her book, the room now drowned by silence.

"I'm glad you recognize it," Velvet finally said.

"Is this why you didn't want in on it Velv?" Sun asked. Velvet shook her head.

"No… I just didn't want to do it." Sun nodded and Blake was now silently reading her book.

"Well I certainly hope that you don't let them completely lose sight of the point here," Sun said to Blake.

"Oh I'm sure I won't have to," Blake said. "New commands are being given, something tells me that those may stray more towards fucking over the Schnee's and not shedding blood around every corner." Blake turned the page again and only heard silence. She smiled, happy to be done with the conversation and read in peace.

Over the next hour and a half, Blake heard Sun and Velvet pick up their own conversations. She made sure to keep a close eye on the clock, asking for Velvet to inform her if she waited too long. Once it came time, Blake got up and moved her bed out of the way. She snatched the bag and cloth bundle and left the room

* * *

Blake walked into the White Fang hideout and saw that it was completely empty. So far, no one had shown up. Blake shrugged and went into the changing area, figuring she had another 10-15 minutes before Adam arrived, most likely another 20 before anyone else showed up. She went into the changing area and quickly shed her clothes for the White Fang suit. Blake walked into the corner and waited.

A few minutes later, Adam arrived. He changed just as Blake had, not paying her any mind. A bit after him, everyone else showed up. Once everyone was changed, Adam stepped in front of Blake and looked out amongst the other eight people present.

"Our goal today is simple," Adam said, switching to his personal gruff tone. "We need to get to the supplies area and get four crates. We carry those out to the southeast side of Dente and hand them off to some people waiting for us."

"People waiting for us?" Someone spoke up.

"Yes."

"Who'd be waiting for us?" Blake stepped out of the shadows and took a place next to Adam.

"People associated with our new employer," Blake said. There was an immediate stirring, one quieted by Blake pulling out her sword. "A man has asked for the White Fang's service. We steal for him and in return, he provides us better information, better tech and a payment."

"Who?" Somebody else chirped.

"Who is not important to you," Blake said. "You won't see him or hear him. So don't ask." Blake sheathed her sword and took one step behind Adam. He gave a slight nod to her and looked out amongst everyone.

"You four on the left will be carrying the crates out," Adam said. "Blake and I will lead, the rest of you will act as the guards for the carriers. Got it?" Everyone nodded, not willing to say anything else. "Good. Get going, Blake and I will meet you outside." The eight White Fang members left, leaving Blake and Adam to stay alone.

Blake walked over to the corner and grabbed the bag that Roman had given them. She opened it up and fished through until she found two small earpieces. She kept one for herself and handed the other off to Adam.

"Time to see what he's got for us," Adam said. He put the earpiece in and grabbed the scroll. He looked for the contact number and called Roman.

* * *

Roman had just taken a seat at his desk with a small plate of food when the scroll went off. He clicked on the answer button and leaned back.

"Perfectly on time, you two," Roman said. "I trust the troops are all gathered?"

"Yes," Adam's gruff voice replied. "What do you want?"

"Well I gave you those details earlier," Roman replied, sounding bored with the question. "Just four crates, I know there's at least that many in one of the Schnee storage areas."

"Any four?" Blake asked.

"Starting small," Roman said. "I just want four crates cleanly. I know how fond you are of body counts but I'd prefer to keep that to zero."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well it just looks so much prettier and less attractive to the media, of course," Roman said. "The less they want to gravitate towards this the less throwing dirt over this shit pile I'll have to do. You can kill if you have to, but let's keep it on an as needed basis, 'kay?"

"That won't be a problem," Blake said. Roman smiled and reached for his food.

"Good," he said. "Since this'll be your first drop off I'll be there to see the handoff. I want to make sure this runs smoothly."

"You don't have to," Adam immediately replied. "The White Fang are fully-."

"Fully capable of doing blah blah blah, hurting the Schnee's, I don't care. You have never done this, you don't steal, you break. I want to make sure that everything is going to go over smoothly and correct any of your etiquette, got it?"

"Once again, that won't be a problem," Blake cut in.

"Good. Now, go on and get those crates. Normally I'd sit here and offer advice and provide a feed, but this one is straightforward. Have at it. I'll be there when you're done."

"Got it," both of them said. Roman killed the line and began to eat.

* * *

It didn't take Roman very long to finish eating and he immediately left for the drop off site. He didn't' expect the White Fang to finish the job very quickly. He anticipated something of a wait, which he was fine with. A job done well was the most important thing.

So he waited by the drop off. He had hidden 12 men of his own just past the trees plus two vehicles for transporting the crates and his men along with a car of his own.

It only took an hour after he arrived for Roman to see a small group of people in suits to show up to the site. He picked up a bag that was sitting by his feet and looked back at them. Roman bit his tongue at the sight of the suits, refraining from making any comments about the craftsmanship.

_I get that they live in poverty but pick something apart from a suit, _he thought. _Those just look awful. _

The people with the crates walked up to where Roman's muscle was standing and went to hand it off. Four of Roman's men took the crates from the White Fang and one of them walked up to Roman. Roman popped the top off of it and looked inside of it. It was filled with small cameras, all of them finished and in a good state.

"In tact and in apparent working condition," Roman announced. "Beautiful. Where are the leaders of this operation?" Two people stepped forward, who they were was shrouded by their masks and suits but Roman recognized the size of Blake and Adam well enough. "Excellent job. Body count?"

"Zero," Blake replied, using her gruff voice.

"Oh I'm so proud," Roman said. He turned towards his men. "Load up the crates. Your cut is at the drop off." He turned back to Blake and Adam. "As for you." He tossed the bag towards them, seeing Adam catch it. "That's your cut. Keep in mind this'll be bigger once the value of what we get becomes bigger. For now, split that between the 10 of you." Roman turned around and walked towards his car.

"Good work," he called out. "You should have another job later on this week." He stepped into his car and drove off.

Adam, Blake and the rest of the White Fang just watched as the people Roman had brought loaded the crates into the vehicles. Once they finished, they drove off without a word. Blake turned to Adam, a small smile on her lips.

"I told you that not speaking would be the way to go," she said, dropping her gruff tone.

"You read too much," Adam said. He looked into the bag and went very quiet. Without waiting for her prompt to go, Blake looked into the bag and also fell completely silent.

The exact amount of lien was a mystery to both of them for the time being. What they both knew immediately was that even split 10 ways, this was more money then the Schnee's had ever given any of the workers.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to the hideout to give this out," Blake said. Adam snapped out of his trance state and nodded.

"Let's go," he said to everyone that was still there. "We'll split this up at the hideout and then get some rest. We all have shifts tomorrow. Keep this money hidden and safe." Everyone nodded and started to walk away.

Blake let herself smile on her journey towards the White Fang base. She knew that this partnership with Roman was going to be paying off massively.

**End: ****So I'm going to RTX and I'm bringing Cody Talks Fandom to RTX, at least I want to. I need some help with doing that however, I need signups still. More info will be on my profile (apologies to those on mobile). Otherwise, questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always massively appreciated! **


	4. Changes

Schnee Ties Ch. 4: Changes

**I have a now, you can support me there and see some more content and some other things for me! Link is on my profile.**

Roman could not be happier with how his past month was going. The White Fang continued to heist for Roman and they continued on in their success. He dealt almost strictly with Adam and Blake, but also had sprinkled in some dealings with another man that Adam called "the muscle of the group," Tukson.

Roman saw tremendous profits for himself every time what they stole sold. He occasionally got to hear how the White Fang chattered about how they thought they were making so much money when in reality, what they were stealing for him was worth so much more then their cuts. He almost felt bad that this low percentage cut was the most money they were seeing with the Schnee's abusing them so badly in every department.

_Almost_

In reality, he was happy to keep even more of the cut for himself. But nothing delighted him more than being right. Most of his hiring of the White Fang relied on Eiszapfen's arrogance, him not even considering that the White Fang could be people within the town of those he has oppressed. The residents of Dente have never been on his radar, but before it could have just been that destruction cost him less than the actual theft would, but that arrogant bastard continued to look everywhere that wasn't close to home.

Now, Roman saw his account funds growing while the Schnee's took hit after hit. It delighted him to no ends. He had plans to start expanding upon what the White Fang took, perhaps maybe even embellishing their cut by a few percentage points. But every ounce of thought he was having as he browsed the Schnee's supplies was interrupted by his business scroll ringing. He groaned loudly and picked it up, not thinking to look at the name

"What do you want Phantom?" He asked.

"Wrong," a gruff voice replied. Roman wrinkled his nose and took in a deep breath to ensure that he didn't snap.

"Adam," he said curtly. "What do you think gives you the rights to _call me_?"

"We need to talk," Adam said.

"Okay, I'll entertain the idiot, what do you want?" Roman heard some brief grumbling on the other end before a sharp throat clear.

"You don't give us any respect." Roman bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

_What a fucking tool, _he thought.

"And why do you thin that?" He asked, spinning around in his chair.

"Because you don't ever visit us." Roman smiled and shook his head.

"What a brilliant idea. Let's have the seemingly wealthy off of shared ownership of a bar businessman show up in a dirt-poor town. That doesn't seem suspicious at all." Roman was one of the oldest friends of the Phantom, the man who knew seemingly all. The Phantom originally offered to aid in laundering money through his bar back when neither of them had a reality for their high aims. Now the Phantom Zone provided Roman the front he needed.

"It's a shared ownership," Adam replied. "And you're not there. You can come and visit us without anyone missing you." There were a few beats between them. "You don't live with anyone, do you?"

"Well depending on who you ask, my ego counts as another person." Roman chuckled at his own remark, not really wanting to indulge Adam anymore.

"So you could come down," Adam continued, not at all discouraged.

"Perhaps," Roman finally admitted. "But I suggest you keep your mouth shut, punk. Who's employing you?"

"We could quit," Adam threatened. Roman felt his heart skip a beat and scrunched up his face.

"So you quit, what's the problem?"

_There's no way you see through this one. You cannot possibly know enough to see through this._

"Because you're able to get away with paying us less." Roman sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Now why would you think that?"

"I heard some of the Schnee's workers talking about their paycheck. The lowest ones were triple what we make."

"They're honest workers under the wealthiest man in Remnant, of course they get paid more."

"I also know what the tech we steal is worth." Roman felt his heart sink. "And I know it's not what we're being paid. I don't have a problem with this, but I want respect from you."

"Okay you punk," Roman snapped. "There'll be another planning period tomorrow and I need you, Blake and Tukson. I'll come down and visit you. And you're right, I don't respect you. Most of disgust me, a few of you have managed to go from disgust to mildly upset but you, you worked your way right to loathe."

"Fine," Adam replied.

"And all of your pays are taking a cut, but I can promise that I'm putting the money to something else. Something to make these trips more palatable." Without waiting for a response, Roman ended the call. He looked at his desk in front of him and swept everything off of it with a loud roar.

* * *

_Dente_

Adam had a grin as the line went dead, proud of his victory. He set the scroll back down in the bag and turned around to see Blake peaking out from around the corner.

"How did it go?" Blake asked. Adam smiled at her.

"He's coming down tomorrow for a heist meeting," Adam said. "He knows the spot to meet up with us." Blake nodded and stepped away from the wall.

"He doesn't have to pay us respect," Blake said.

"What?"

"You heard me." Adam glared at Blake.

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Because we're criminals." Blake took a step towards Adam. She originally had agreed with what Adam wanted to do, but hearing his intentions she knew he was not correct.

"And what does that make the Schnee's and Torchwick?" Adam challenged.

"Criminals," Blake continued. "We are criminals employed by a criminal fighting against worse criminals. We kill, steal and destroy because _they _can afford it."

"Why are you defending them?" Adam said.

"I'm not." Blake stepped so that she was directly in front of Adam. "Trust me, I want revenge against them. They deserve everything we've ever done." Blake broke eye contact with Adam and looked down at the bows on her wrists. "Everything…" She looked back at Adam and pointed her finger into his chest.

"You just have some illusion that we're doing this righteously," Blake snarled. "And I want you to break that." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Blake, Adam and Tukson all stood waiting in their suits for Roman. They arrived earlier then they were supposed to, something Adam had insisted on. He seemed to want to show Roman up, something Blake didn't fail to note.

They finally heard the door open up and boots walking through the room.

"You three are here awfully early," they heard Roman say as he started to come into view. He was rushing through to get to a certain spot when he turned and held up three suits. "Here, take these and wear them every time we meet from here on out. It actually is ruining my vision to be have to stare at you in those god awful suits." The three White Fang members grabbed the suits and held walked back to their place.

"How do you know our dimensions?" Tukson asked.

"I have a gifted eye that those sorry excuses for clothing are ruining," Roman said. "Now, I'll make this short and sweet. There'll be a shipment, a larger one, in the main building tomorrow. Go in, take it, get out." He looked directly at Adam. "If I hear of one dead body, I can promise a second one. Got it?"

"Wait what?" Blake said. "Why is this a threat now?" Roman smiled at her next.

"I am so glad you asked," Roman replied. "You see, this particular shipment actually has a fairly high guard count. What you're taking is something important to the Schnee's, blood on the crates is bad for me and therefor bad for you."

"But… How do we get it without any bodies?" Blake asked.

"I am even more glad you asked that." Roman reached into his coat and pulled out a fifteen earpieces. "Tada. Fresh from your last take, the newest in Schnee Tech." Blake took the earpieces from Roman and looked at them.

"Essentially I can stay in constant communication with all of you," Roman explained. "There's a local device within all of them that communicates with each other. I set the codes and frequencies, we're on a completely private line. I'll guide the Wonder Idiot and Captain Muscles through the halls."

"Since Wonder Idiot is Adam and Captain Muscles has to be Tukson, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're getting me into the camera system, Kitty Cat. I can't guide you if I can't see."

"Why Blake?" Adam asked. He sounded more angry about the arrangements.

"Well it's simple," Roman said. "Kitty Cat over here is sneaky and quiet, from what I've been told, the most so out of all of you." He looked at Blake and solely at Blake. "If she fails this whole operation probably has body counts on both sides. No matter how good and clever you think you all are, I have better."

"I'll do it," Blake said. "Don't worry."

"Wonderful!" Roman said. He turned to the exit and started to leave again.

"Anything else?" Blake called out. Roman stopped and mumbled something under his breath. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," he said. "I promise that when I leave, I am finished. Thank you." He left and Tukson looked at both Blake and Adam.

"What is up his ass?" He asked.

"It's probably his-," Adam began.

"Frustration," Blake cut in, shooting him a look. "Frustration at the inability for _some _of us to properly treat the man who has given us more potential at fucking over the Schnee's then anyone." Tukson stared at the two of them and backed away.

"I'm just gonna go back, change and start my shift," he said. "Don't kill each other." Tukson went towards the door while Blake stared Adam in the eyes. The two of them held stares.

_Why can't you take a good thing Adam? _Blake wondered. _The whole world isn't against us for once._

"We'll regroup tomorrow," Adam said. "I'm going to get some sleep for tomorrow's heist."

"Sleep will be good," Blake said. She was silent as she watched Adam leave the building. She didn't want to follow up with anything more, maybe a good night's rest was all he needed.

"But next time, defend me instead of him," Adam shot. Blake was quiet, letting him leave with his one final remark.

At his departure, Blake pulled out a book and sat down in the corner. Nobody ever came by this house, it's why the White Fang used it. She knew Sun and Velvet were both at their room, meaning peace and quiet was going to be hard to come by. After her day, Blake wanted to be alone.

She started to read but was bothered by the whole ordeal. Everything Roman was doing should've angered her but it didn't. He was treating them like she could only assume he treated everyone. The rare moments when they watched him interact with other people working under him, he treated them curtly and with a lack of care, he just wanted to get things done. They weren't any different to him, just a way for them to get a slightly larger cut for himself.

But she felt like she should've taken issue with him. At the bare minimum, she should've let Adam take issue with him. But she couldn't. There was nothing about her that wanted to let Adam start the fight, there wasn't a single piece of her that wanted to.

Blake looked over at the suit that Roman had given her and picked it up and started to strip out of her own suit.

_Just one try, _she thought. _I'll try this on once before I have to go back._

It didn't surprise her that it fit, just how perfectly it did. It was form fit and hugged every part of her body to the most ideal fit.

Blake sat down and smiled, amazed at how much better it felt to wear a properly made suit. She leaned her head against the wall and let out a happy sigh. The thoughts of her book were forgotten for a moment.

"Yo Blake," she heard someone call out. She stopped and groaned. It was Sun's voice. "I saw Adam walking around, I wanted to check on you." He materialized into the room and stopped for a moment. "Whoa, Blake, where'd you get the suit? Like it's not our shitty suit, it's a really nice suit."

"Torchwick," she answered. "And I know, I was enjoying it and the quiet quite profusely."

"Oh," Sun said. "Oh… I got you." He backed away awkwardly. "Sorry about that, glad to know you're okay." Sun ran out, leaving Blake once more. She looked down at her book and sighed. She leaned her head against the wall again and closed her eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

_Torchwick's Home_

He sat back down, grumbling to himself about the inconvenience of having to deal with the White Fang in person.

"Fucking group of entitled low lives," Roman said. "Granted I am an entitled low life, but still, I at least earned that. And I know when to open my fucking mouth. God I hope they screw up, I want to get rid of that brat." He sat down and sighed, thinking over how Blake had defended him.

He had always been slightly more fond of Blake then the others, she was the one he could tolerate the most. He enjoyed how she asked more questions to get the best info, he loved how she played by his rules and now he could add her defending him to the list of reasons why he could stand being in her presence the most. But still, it was curious as to why she would bother. Especially since Adam and her seemed to go back.

_It was most likely nothing, _Roman thought. _Probably just her being the most realistic of them as far as realizing that I am their employer._

Setting the thoughts aside, Roman opened up the files on his heist. He read over them briefly, realizing that it mostly rode on Blake for the cleanness of this operation. If this was true, he already knew that it was most likely true that this was going to succeed in an impressive fashion.

And Blake certainly didn't disappoint him the next day.

**End: No more covering of this heist, but I'm just back for a chapter in a rare moment where I've been left with time to get it done. Next chapter you can enjoy a nice change of scenery for a little bit, I have some new plans to lead it off. Questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Fresh Faces

Schnee Ties Chapter 5: Fresh Faces

The heist went over without any problems. Blake got into the cameras and Roman guided the rest of the White Fang to the haul. After getting the score, Roman instructed them to leave the crates in the woods. From there, he sent others to retrieve the haul and bring it to the next auction.

This robbery was going to be the most profitable one yet for him. Sure he'd have to hand out his cuts, but the White Fang were on bankroll for hilariously low amounts and his glorified moving men were on pay for flat rates, making the decision to hire them still outlandishly profitable for him. Everything was coming up Roman.

There could not have been a better time for his scroll to ring. Roman picked it up without looking at the name.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Someone's awfully cheery today," a female voice replied. Roman's smile immediately turned upside down as he wrinkled his face in disdain.

"I was in a fabulous mood before I heard your voice, Kitty Cat. What do you want?" Roman heard a small chuckle from the other side and he let out a sigh. This felt like it was going to be a long call.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. I know we mean nothing more to you than more money, but you're giving us a chance to do what we want to do, a chance at revenge. It means a lot to us."

"You lot have an interesting way of expressing it."

"Ignore Adam," Blake said immediately and quickly. "I'm calling here to tell you that he is just an ass sometimes. The world is against him no matter what and every person in it owes him because of it."

"Great," he said flatly. "Thank you for taking the time out of my day to deliver that wondrous message. Now can I go or ca-?"

"If I get you measurements how about making suits for everyone?" Blake interrupted. Roman paused, unsure of how to react.

"You want me… To make suits for… Everyone?"

"Everyone in the White Fang," Blake added hurriedly. "Take the cost of making them out of our cut."

"Why?" Blake met the question with silence for a few moments. He leaned back, now intrigued by what Blake would follow this up.

"They don't know what it's like to have something nice," Blake finally said quietly. "None of us ever have. I want them to know. Take it out of our cut, we'll be fine with less for this."

"Does Adam know?" Roman asked flatly.

"No but he won't mind," Blake replied quickly. "And if he does I'll sit him down and explain to him everything. He just needs to-."

"Tell you what," Roman interrupted. "Consider this a one time, White Fang wide bonus that will never apply ever again."

"Really?" Blake asked, suspicion the most prevalent thing in her voice.

"I'll be blunt with you kitty cat, you all are working for such hilariously low rates that the suits will probably be the most expensive thing about hiring you. Secondly, when Adam kills you for taking your cut, I have to deal with only him and then I hire people to kill him. Really this is the most sane route I can take."

"Thank you Roman," Blake said. "Honestly thank you-."

"Don't mention it before I change my mind. Don't think I have a heart." He hung up the scroll and slammed it down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temple.

_These fucking people are going to be the death of me, I swear._

* * *

_Vale_

There was nothing but excitement in the Rose-Xiao Long household. The 23 year old new graduate, Yang Xiao Long was celebrating with her 19 year old sister, Ruby Rose. The two half-sisters had been living with each other alone for a year since Ruby chose to go to the same school that Yang was attending, Beacon College. Ruby entered for engineering and Yang was in for psychology, specifically therapy.

A year later, Yang was a new graduate who had a job straight out of college. Today was the day that all of her work in school would pay off with money. The only person more excited than Yang was Ruby.

"Yang you are gonna be so good at this job!" Ruby exclaimed. "And you're gonna help people and talk to people and help people by talking to people." Yang laughed.

"I know Ruby," she said. "Four years went into this." She ruffled Ruby's hair. "And now we get to keep this little place."

The home that Ruby and Yang lived in was once owned by their father. He bought and furnished it, living in it with his first wife. Eventually they moved out, but an ugly divorce forced him out of their once shared house and back to the small home he never took his name off of for sentimental purposes. There he met his next wife and moved out, however kept the house again. Now Yang and Ruby lived there in the current absence of their dad.

"You're gonna buy it off of Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Yang said. "He seemed pretty eager to depart with it. There's a lot of good memories but also a lot of bad memories here for him. With mom and Raven and all."

His first wife, Raven Bramwen, divorced Taiyang for no reason other than to just leave less than a year after she gave birth to a child. The responsibility of being a mother wasn't something she wanted so she left it all to Taiyang. There was a lot exchanged in that divorce and Taiyang gained full custody of a one year daughter, Yang Bramwen.

Taiyang shortly changed the last name of his daughter to Taiyang and cared after her closely. That was when he met Summer Rose and married her shortly thereafter. They had a daughter a year later, Ruby Rose. Eight years later, Summer fell ill and died.

That opened a new can of worms for Taiyang, including having to tell his eldest daughter that her mother wasn't Summer and that she had left her as soon as she could. The negative memories seemed to outweigh the positive ones.

"Speaking of, have you heard from her at all?" Ruby asked.

"Raven?" Yang asked, her tone getting sour. "Yeah, she sent a real heartfelt 'Grats' to me when I told her about my graduation and job."

"Hey she replied! That's progress!" Yang snorted and Ruby shied away from her sister a little. "Right… Sorry."

"Let's ignore her for now," Yang said. "This day is amazing for both of us. In fact…" Yang pulled a box that was on top of the table in front of her onto her lap and grinned. "Let's open up my new uniform." Ruby's face erupted into a massive grin.

"Let's see it, sis!" Yang took the lid off the box given to her not too long ago and pulled out three pieces. A long pair of dress pants, a nice blouse and a suit jacket, all three pieces pure white with a snowflake logo on it.

* * *

_Schnee Office: Vale_

Yang got two things on her graduation day, a diploma and an envelope. The envelope had written in it a job offer from the Schnee Electronics company. All it detailed was for her to be at the Schnee's office in Vale the next day. Yang didn't know what they wanted from her but she cleaned up and showed up the next day.

They brought her into a room where she was surprised to be sitting with Eiszapfen Schnee. The room they were in was a simple office, a desk, two chairs and various filing cabinets and books in the backdrop. The office seemed completely devoid of all personal belongings, only business related items.

"You are 23, correct?" Eiszapfen asked, keeping his eyes down at a file that Yang could only assume was her own.

"Yes Mr. Schnee!" Yang replied.

"Fresh out of college, I see."

"Well the envelope was delivered to me literally the same day I graduated." Eiszapfen looked up and smiled at her.

"Indeed it was." He closed the papers and put his arms on the desk. "Where would you have started job hunting?"

"Everywhere," Yang said. "I would've been putting my name out to every place asking for a therapist out there."

"So you need money?"

"What fresh college grad doesn't?" Yang smiled, hoping he'd smile back. To her relief he did and let out a small chuckle.

"You have a sister, correct? A sister whom you live with?" Yang felt defensive. For some reason, Eiszapfen bringing up her sister put her on edge.

"Um, yeah why do you-?"

"It was in the papers your college gave me," he reassured her. "Sorry, I hope I didn't sound too much like the big bad businessman about to have you sell your soul to him." Yang laughed, most of it coming from the relief of tension

"No worries, yes I have a sister."

"You two have the same housing arrangements, I see. Renting?"

"Well I want to buy it off my dad," Yang said. "That and being able to help put my sister through college."

"So money is something you could really use?" Yang nodded. "Are you aware that the minimum wage for the Schnee workers are four times the amount for normal companies?" Yang shook her head and Eiszapfen smiled again. "We do. I promise you more than that, however. It will be a flat rate but even for a standard work week the money you'd be making exceeds our minimum wage."

"What exactly will I be doing?" Yang asked. She wanted to skip that part and just say yes but she had to know what she was getting herself into.

"We have an orphanage out by one of our factories in Dente," Eiszapfen told her, his pleasantness being lost in exchange for a formal business tone. "Dente is a town that we have worked to help catch up as it has been in such horrendous poverty for so long. But there are many parents who wind up perishing while working in our factory so I took it upon myself to establish an orphanage. Of course those children have been through some traumatic experiences, so I am looking to hire a therapist for them as well." Eiszapfen stopped and looked at Yang, letting her process the information that he just told her.

"So I'm working with children who lost their parents?" She asked. Eiszapfen nodded. "In Dente? Do I have to move?"

"You'll be transported once a week. Three total days, one for driving there, one for working and one for transport back. A car will take you."

"A car?"

"It'll be a very nice car with plenty of room," Eiszapfen explained. "A place to sleep in the back and a spot to change in." He saw Yang open her mouth to form a question and silenced it before it came out. "We do require a uniform." Yang nodded and paused for a second.

She didn't know what to do. Everything logical to her said that she should take the job. Great pay, great scenarios, pretty much exactly what she wanted to do with her life. But something about it felt off to her. She was a fresh graduate, the only job experience she had was the few cases that her school had put her on, why would she be sought after.

"As a sign of our faith," Eiszapfen said. He opened up the file and pulled out an envelope. He held it out and Yang hesitantly took it. She opened it up and looked inside. She couldn't make out exactly how much, but all she could see was lien. A lot of it.

"Consider it an advance," Eiszapfen said. "It's not even as much as you'll make in two weeks." Yang sat in stunned silence, unsure of exactly what to say. This was more money than she had seen in her life and more was to come. She put down the envelope and gave him a warm smile.

"When can I start?"

* * *

_Vale: Rose-Xiao Long household (a few hours later)_

Yang had put on her uniform, in part to model it for Ruby and in part because she was so excited.

"You look great Yang!" Ruby said. "They really did a perfect job with the measurements."

"Gotta look professional when working for the Schnee's," Yang said. "Don't think I'll be sleeping on the drive to Dente tonight."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "You're gonna be working with kids tomorrow. Don't you want your energy?"

"I'll be fine," Yang dismissed. "Kids fill me with energy. Plus I'm sure I can get coffee somewhere if I really need it." Ruby shrugged, not entirely convinced but not willing to argue with her sister any further.

Yang's scroll buzzed and she pulled it out of one of her coat pockets.

_Ready for pickup, Ms. Xiao Long._

"And that's my queue!" Yang said. She tucked away her scroll and picked Ruby up in the biggest bear hug that she could. "I'm gonna miss you these next few days. Take care, clean up and don't just eat sugar!"

"Can't… Breathe…" Ruby choked out. Yang dropped Ruby and Ruby patted Yang on the shoulder. "I will and I'll miss you too. Kick ass Yang!"

"Love you Ruby."

"Love you too Yang." Yang took in one breath and left the home for the Schnee vehicle that was waiting for her. The car somewhat resembled an RV, though smaller. It was all black, which surprised Yang since she expected some sort of white vehicle to go along with the rest of the color scheme that the Schnee's had going on.

She opened up the door and got into the back, inspecting the insides. It had a few seats, but the back was setup with a small bed and a curtain. There was also a single drawer and a coat hanger above it.

"Evening Ms. Xiao Long," the driver said. Yang couldn't get a good look at them, only being able to discern the deeper voice that he spoke with. "We'll have an overnight drive incoming, you'll arrive at Dente at seven in the morning and you'll begin work at nine. There is a drawer in the back with some temporary clothing you can wear since I doubt you want to wear that uniform all night. After your day in Dente working, we'll drive back and you can change into some more comfortable clothing. Hang up your uniform on the hanger and we'll get everything cleaned and ready for next week. Any questions?" Yang looked around and leaned back in her seat.

"Any refreshments?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I have some up in the front if you want anything," the driver replied.

"Kick ass." She heard the driver laugh.

"Shall we depart?"

"We shall indeed."

**End: Been a while, I want to update one story a week for the summer but we'll have to see. A quick question, if I were to open up writing commissions would anyone be interested in those? Otherwise, questions, comments and feedback are always tremendously appreciated.**


End file.
